For The Love of Thranduil
by LadyErestor83
Summary: When Mirkwood and Lothlorien come to Imladris to sign a treaty of peace amongst the three elven realms, Legolas, Haldir, and The Twins place matchmaker for two lonely rulers... sequel to: For The Love of Elrond..COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

For The Love of Thranduil

By:LadyErestor83

**I do not own any elves except Hadereth...**

**Pairings: Thranduil/Celeborn, Elrond/Erestor/OC, Legolas/Haldir**

**others used: Lorien Elves and Imladris elves**

**summary: When Mirkwood and Lothlorien come to Imladris to sign a treaty of peace amongst the three elven realms, Legolas, Haldir, and The Twins place matchmaker for two lonely rulers...**

CHAPTER 1

Legolas nearly jumped for joy. The Mirkwood party had just arrived in Imladris and he saw the face of his beloved. The party from Lothlorien had arrived only a day earlier. Thranduil laughed as his son jumped into his beloved's arms. He stopped laughing when he saw Celeborn. He was standing to the side of the welcoming group, eyes cast downward. For a moment, Thranduil thought he had seen the wrong elf. Celeborn would never cast his eyes down from a friend. Thranduil saw the three Lords of Imladris approach him. He smiled.

" Elrond, Erestor, it is nice to see you again."

Elrond embrace him, as usual. He was caught off guard when Erestor embraced him as well. Elrond gestured to his other husband.

"Thranduil of Mirkwood, this is Hadereth of Imladris."

The two clasped arms in the warriors way. Thranduil had heard of Hadereth, but never had met him. While Elrond and his husbands went about greeting the rest of the party, Thranduil slowly ascended the stairs until he was by Celeborn.

" Hello mellon nin."

Celeborn did not lift his gaze.

" Hello Thranduil."

Thranduil stepped closer to Celeborn and gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

" Is there something amiss?"

Celeborn just shook his head and shrugged Thranduil's hand off his shoulder. Thranduil stood there, stunned, as Celeborn walked off. He shook his head as if to make sense of what had happened. Had his presence offended Celeborn?

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter will go to Legolas/Haldir, then Thranduil and Celeborn...**

CHAPTER 2

" I've missed you so much Legolas."

Haldir gently kissed his mate. Legolas giggled.

"Perhaps if you came to Mirkwood more then you wouldn't miss me as much."

Haldir looked at his beloved, then slightly cringed.

"You know I hate spiders meleth nin."

Legolas rolled his eyes at his lover.

"Then I should come to Lorien I suppose."

Haldir laughed.

XXXXXXXX

Celeborn paced his rooms. Why had he left Thranduil like that? Celeborn could feel the tears threatening to fall. He did not want Thranduil to know him anymore than he already did. If he knew him more, that would mean being closer that Celeborn was comfortable with. Celeborn stopped pacing and sighed. Thranduil had always been kind to him, even in the days of the alliance. When Oropher had died, Celeborn had attempted to aid the elven king, but it turned out to be Elrond who was able to get through to him. Celeborn sat on the divan. Thranduil had only been to Lorien a handful of times, mostly to see Galadriel, however, when Celeborn would see him, he would hide away. Celeborn heard a knock sound on at the door.

"Enter." He said, almost miserably.

XXXXXXXX

Thranduil entered Celeborn's rooms, knowing there was a possibility that Celeborn might just shy away from him again or even worse, throw him out.

" Celeborn?"

Celeborn had his head lowered and even at the sound of his name, he did not raise it. Thranduil cautiously took another step forward.

"Celeborn?"

When Celeborn could see Thranduil's boots in his line of vision, he held up his hand.

" Come no closer Thranduil."

Thranduil could hear sorrow and pain in Celeborn's voice. He slowly sat on the divan by Celeborn. He made sure they were not touching so that Celeborn would not flee.

" Celeborn, saes. I would help you, but I know not what ails you. Has someone committed an offense toward you?"

Celeborn shook his head. Thranduil slowly inched closer to Celeborn.

"Have I offended you in some manner?"

Another shake of the head of Celeborn. Thranduil turned to the silver haired elf.

" Saes Celeborn. Talk to me as you once did."

Celeborn's shoulders shook. Thranduil slowly reached out his hand and lifted Celeborn's chin with his index finger. His heart broke when he saw the tears there. Celeborn looked at Thranduil for only a moment before pulling away from him.

"I need not your aid. Please leave my rooms."

Thranduil sighed and stood. He began to walk towards the door, but upon hearing a loud sob from Celeborn, he was back on the divan.

" I will not leave you this way mellon nin."

Celeborn glared at Thranduil through his tears.

" I asked you to leave."

Thranduil crossed his arms across his chest.

" I will not."

Celeborn did something then that he did not expect. He stood suddenly, pulling Thranduil up with him. Then, Celeborn shoved him toward the door as hard as he could, causing Thranduil to topple backwards and hit his head on a table. Celeborn raised both hands to his mouth.

" Thranduil...I..."

Thranduil stood up, feeling a bit dizzy.

" I will leave you in peace." He said angrily.

Once the door slammed shut, Celeborn sat on the divan and put his face in his hands. What had he done?

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**who is ready for that plotting to start? this chapter is: Haldir, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir**

CHAPTER 3

Elladan and Elrohir shook their heads. They had been out climbing trees as they had once done as elflings and saw Celeborn injure Thranduil. Elrohir had gone and told Legolas and Haldir. That was why the four of them were now sitting in Elladan and Elrohir's sitting room. Legolas shook his head.

"Why would your Ata'da injure my Ada?"

Elrohir shrugged.

" I know not, but Ata'da has been acting very strangel since his arrival."

Haldir shook his head.

" Lord Celeborn has been this way for months."

Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"Months?"

Haldir nodded.

" He has shied from everyone. He rarely eats, he barely sleeps, and when he does either, he calls for a guard to stand at his door."

The other three elves in the room just stared at Haldir in shock. Legolas crossed his arms across his chest as he turned to the twins.

" Do you have a plan to bring Celeborn to back to us?"

Both twins nodded.

" We have to find him his mate of soul." Elladan stated.

" And it seems you Ada is fond of him." Elrohir said.

Legolas nodded.

"My Ada is very fond of Lord Celeborn, but how do we bring them together?"

Haldir's face brightened.

"All we need to do is get Lord Celeborn to open up to your Ada, to let him see that Thranduil means him no harm."

Everyone nodded, then huddled together. Haldir grinned.

"So, here is what we will do..."

XXXXXXXX

Thranduil angrily slammed the door behind him. The nerve of Celeborn! How dare he lay his hands on him? He sat on the divan, feeling his anger slowly die down, remembering how Celeborn had looked. Thranduil felt a sinking feeling in his heart. Why was Celeborn being like this? Did he not consider him a friend? Thranduil put his face in his hands. He wanted Celeborn as more than a friend, but he would not force Celeborn into anything he did not want. Thranduil remembered hearing rumors the last time he was in Lorien about Celeborn. He rarely ate or slept, but when he did one or the other, there was always one to guard his talan. Why did Celeborn think he would hurt him or bring any harm to him? Thranduil stretched out on the divan. He loved Celeborn and would keep him safe, but Celeborn would not tell him tonight what ailed him. Then again, there was always tomorrow.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so the plan is about to be set in motion...**

CHAPTER 4

Legolas knocked on the door to his Ada's rooms. There was no answer. He checked the door handle to see if it was unlocked, which it was. He stuck his head inside to see that his Ada was asleep. He took a deep breath, remembering the plan. He slowly walked over to Thranduil.

"Ada?"

Thranduil shifted in his sleep, obviously caught in nightmare. Legolas shook Thranduil by the shoulder.

" Ada, you must wake."

Thranduil came out of his reverie rather quickly. His eyes settled on his son.

" Legolas?"

Legolas smiled.

" Yes Ada. You were having an unrestful sleep."

Thranduil sat up, still wondering why his son was there. Legolas sat beside his Ada.

" Haldir and I went to visit Lord Celeborn. He is not well Ada. We believe he fades."

Thranduil turned to Legolas.

" Why would he allow himself to fade?"

Legolas shrugged.

"Perhaps his heart waivers."

Thranduil shook his head angrily.

" He cannot fade!"

Thranduil's eyes brimmed with tears.

" I would give him my heart if he would let me."

Legolas stood.

"Then go to him Ada."

XXXXXXXX

" You did what?"

Elrond's voice was overly strained. It took both of his husbands to hold him back from killing his two sons and Haldir. Erestor looked at the three in question.

" Why would you tell Lord Celeborn about how the three of us were bound?"

Haldir chewed on his bottom lip.

" Lord Celeborn...he...is..."

" Fading." The twins said sadly.

Hadereth narrowed his eyes at them.

" Lord Celeborn and your Ada took council earlier this day. He is not even close to fading. What is this trick you play on your Ata'da, Elladan and Elrohir?"

Elladan lowered his head.

" We know Ata'da is in love with King Thranduil, but he will not let him close. We told Ata'da the story of how you, Ada, and Erestor came together to show him that King Thranduil would understand what ever it was that was wrong. Then we sent Legolas to tell his Ada that Ata'da was fading to see what his feelings for Ata'da actually were."

The three elven lords stared at Elladan in disbelief. They would have responded, but Legolas ran into the library. He looked at Haldir.

" My Ada feels the same, but we are going to have to change the plan."

" Why?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas swallowed hard, noticing the elven lords.

" My Ada wants to prevent Lord Celeborn from fading by binding to him."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**well here we go again...**

CHAPTER 5

Erestor raised an eyebrow in anger at the elves in front of him.

" See what you have done?"

Elladan was about to reply, but Lindir entered.

" Lord Elrond, I have been to see Lord Celeborn."

Haldir turned to look at Lindir.

" Why?"

Lindir glared at him.

"I overheard your little plan Haldir."

The four elves groaned. Elrond stepped forward.

" How is he Lindir?"

Lindir let out a breath.

"He is not fading. I do not believe he ever was."

Erestor's mouth dropped open in a very un-elven like manner. They had really lied about this. Hadereth used his index finger to shut his husbands mouth. The four bowed their heads. Suddenly, the library doors opened revealing Thranduil. He angrily stomped over to his son.

" You lied to me?"

Legolas cringed at his father's voice.

" Yes Ada."

Hadereth looked at the elven king in confusion.

"How did you..."

" I was about to come and speak with Elrond about binding me to Celeborn and overheard the end of your conversation. I did not mean to eavesdrop."

Legolas looked at his father with tears in his eyes.

"I am sorry Ada."

Thranduil glared at him.

" You will be."

Elrond already knew what the punishment would be, as did Erestor and Hadereth. Thranduil turned to the four ellon.

" You will tell Celeborn what you have done."

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

**this chapter will go to Celeborn...and whoever walks into his rooms lol...**

CHAPTER 6

Celeborn sat with his face in his hands. He was so lost in his thinking that he barely heard the knock at the door. Thinking it was probably Thranduil, he ignored it at first. The knocking became more urgent. Celeborn sighed.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly. Celeborn watched his grandsons, his marchwarden, and the prince of Mirkwood enter his rooms. They all had their heads down. Celeborn looked at them in confusion.

"Why are your heads lowered?"

Haldir was the first to raise his head.

" We have done a bad thing my Lord."

Celeborn crossed his arms across his chest.

" What is it you have done?"

The twins raised their heads.

"We were only trying to help Ata'da." Elrohir said.

Celeborn was beginning to worry.

"What have you done?"

Elladan swallowed hard.

" We know how you feel about King Thranduil..."

" That was why we told you the story of our Adas." Elrohir stated.

" We had hoped you would speak with the King." Haldir said.

Celeborn looked at them, then looked at Legolas.

" You were not here earlier."

When Celeborn saw Legolas raise his eyes to meet his, he saw much regret there.

"Legolas, what did you do?"

Legolas swallowed hard.

" I told my Ada you were fading."

Celeborn's eyes widened.

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Legolas winced at Celeborn's tone. Suddenly, the door opened once more, revealing Thranduil. Thranduil held up his hand.

" I know you are not fading Celeborn. When I found out about all of this, I thought their punishment would be for them to tell you."

Celeborn glared the four ellon.

" What you have done is unjust. I wish for you to leave my sight at once."

The four ellon scrambled out of Celeborn's rooms. Thranduil looked at his friend.

" Will you be alright?"

Celeborn looked at him and nodded. He took a deep breath as Thranduil began to leave.

"Thranduil?"

Thranduil halted and turned to look at Celeborn.

"Yes?"

Celeborn let out a small breath.

"What did you do when Legolas told you I was fading?"

Thranduil stepped closer to Celeborn, deciding to take a chance. He took Celeborn's hands into his own, causing Celeborn to gasp.

" I became angry, then I was sad. I would not lose you for what ever reason you were fading. I went to Elrond shortly after and that was how I found out about all of it."

Celeborn looked into Thranduil's eyes.

" Why did you go to Elrond?"

Thranduil smiled.

" As I said, I could not lose you. I went to Elrond to see if he would..."

" Bind me to you." Celeborn finished.

Thranduil nodded. Celeborn pulled his hands out of Thranduil's and turned away from him.

" Why can you not just leave me be Thranduil?"

Thranduil laid his hand on Celeborn's shoulder and turned Celeborn to face him.

" I love you Celeborn. That is why."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**bad day...don't ask...this is Celeborn's reply to Thranduil...sort of LMAO...**

CHAPTER 7

Celeborn looked at Thranduil with wide eyes.

" W-What did you say?"

Thranduil could tell that Celeborn was in shock. He just smiled and gently pulled Celeborn toward him.

" I love you Celeborn." Thranduil whispered.

Celeborn felt a tear slide down his cheek. He wiped it away harshly, then shoved Thranduil away from him.

" You lie!"

Thranduil tried to make a grab for Celeborn, but Celeborn stepped away from him. Celeborn was near tears now. How could Thranduil lie to him about such a thing? Thranduil watched as Celeborn returned to his seat on the divan, then knelt beside him.

"Celeborn, I do not lie to you. I do love you. I have for many years."

Celeborn looked at Thranduil, not caring about the tears streaming down his face.

" Thranduil...if you speak the truth," Celeborn whispered, " Take me into your arms and make me forget my pain, my suffering."

Thranduil smiled, then stood. He walked to the divan and sat beside Celeborn. He slowly pulled his beloved into his arms, kissing the top of his head.

" Now do you believe me?"

Celeborn nodded against Thranduil's warm chest.

" Yes."

Thranduil stroked Celeborn's hair.

" What has ailed you?"

Celeborn looked up at Thranduil.

" My former lover."

Thranduil tightened his hold on Celeborn, seeing new tears threatening to spill.

" Who is he? What did he do to you?"

Celeborn lowered his head.

" His name...is Neurion and he harmed me."

TBC...

_**Neurion: successor**_

_**Neurion translated to a Common Tongue name: Jacob **_


	8. Chapter 8

**another bad day..again, don't ask...and we go on...**

CHAPTER 8

Thranduil's eyes widened.

" He harmed you?"

Celeborn nodded, refusing to look at Thranduil.

" Neurion and I attempted a courtship a few years ago. He found out about what had happened with Baethoriel in Doriath and decided that was the treatment best for me."

Thranduil felt Celeborn rest his head on his chest again.

" Was Baethoriel the one who was your first?"

Celeborn let out a choked sob as his answer. He fisted Thranduil's tunic.

" Saes Thranduil. Do not speak his name."

Thranduil kissed the top of Celeborn's head. A realization suddenly hit Thranduil.

" Wait. Neurion, son of Nathoril?"

Celeborn pulled away from Thranduil, looking at him in utter confusion.

"Yes, but how did you..."

Thranduil did not want to upset Celeborn, but he wanted Celeborn to hear it from him before he heard it elsewhere.

" Neurion came here with my party. He is my Chief Advisor."

Celeborn's mouth nearly fell open.

" H-he is here?"

Thranduil nodded, watching as Celeborn nearly glared at at him. Thranduil held up his hands.

" I knew not of what he had done up until now Celeborn. Do not hate me."

Celeborn fell into Thranduil's arms.

"Is he the same?"

Thranduil shrugged.

" I know nothing of what he was like in Lorien, but in Mirkwood, he is a kind elf. Perhaps someone found out about what he had done and helped him see the wrongness of it. He is wed to Alyan, my Chief Minstrel."

Celeborn began to smile.

" I hope he has truly found the wrongness of his ways and now become happy."

Thranduil kissed the top of his head.

" I hope for the same."

Celeborn felt Thranduil's arms circle him. He closed his eyes.

" I love you Thranduil."

Thranduil kissed Celeborn's neck.

" And I love you Celeborn."

TBC...

_**Alyan: Blessed**_

_**Alyan translated to a Common Tongue name: Asher**_


	9. Chapter 9

**this chapter goes to the following:**

**Alyan**

**Celeborn**

**Elrond**

**Erestor**

**Hadereth**

**Melpomaen**

**Neurion**

**Thranduil**

**whoa..and in alphabetical order..that was unplanned..lol..this chapter takes place the next day...**

CHAPTER 9

Hadereth sat with his husbands in the library. They were also joined by Thranduil, Melpomaen, Alyan, and Neurion. Hadereth and Neurion had grown up together, both raised by Andro. Much like Hadereth, Neurion had found out that Andro only spoke lies and also like Hadereth, Neurion had betrayed one he loved when he had been taught the ways of love by Andro. Neurion had told Celeborn it was because of Baethoriel, but that had been a lie.

" Neurion?"

Neurion snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the one he considered as his brother, Hadereth, looking at him.

" I am sorry. My mind was elsewhere. Have we started?"

Alyan chuckled at his husband.

" No not yet. We still wait for Lord Celeborn. "

Neurion nodded.

" I believe our King may have kept him up after hours." Alyan said, looking at Thranduil accusingly, then laughed.

Everyone at the table began to laugh. Erestor held his sides as Elrond had to wipe his eyes from laughing so hard. The door to the library opened and ThranduIl smiled as Celeborn came in. The smile slowly disappeared when he saw Celeborn and Neurion's eyes lock. Celeborn forced himself to his seat. _'Do not remember him as he was." _Celeborn thought. _"He is no longer the same elf."_

XXXXXXXX

Neurion sat in the gardens with Alyan. The council meeting had finally brought the three elven realms together. Neurion looked at his husband from where he sat. Alyan had been fidgeting with the sleeve of his robe since Council had ended.

" Alyan nin? Are you alright?"

Alyan looked at his mate, tears welling in his eyes.

" Will you leave me for him?" Alyan asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Neurion pulled his small husband into his arms.

" I will never leave you. Not for anyone, ever."

Alyan smiled.

" Promise me meleth nin."

Neurion smiled at his mate.

" I promise you Alyan, my husband, that I will never be away from your side, from your heart. I love you and I will never stray in my love for you."

Alyan shed tears of joy. He began to kiss his beloved, but then stopped. He looked up and saw Celeborn, walking alone through the garden. Neurion watched him walk by, then turned to Alyan.

" I must speak with him."

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

hello all, I am finally back...sheesh too many things going on lol...also I just realized that I made a liar out of myself by not involving all those I said would be involved in the previous chapter...grrr...

CHAPTER 10

Neurion slowly approached Celeborn.

" Lord Celeborn?"

Celeborn inadvertently took a step back, causing Neurion to sigh.

" I did not come to harm you."

Celeborn saw Alyan watching them.

" I am glad you have found love Neurion."

Neurion lowered his head.

" Thank you my Lord, but I have come to beg your forgiveness."

Celeborn looked into Neurion's eyes. The eyes that once held anger and hatred in them were now full of sorrow and regret. Celeborn laid his hand on Neurion's shoulder.

" You have my forgiveness Neurion, no need to beg. Now go to your beloved."

Neurion smiled and hugged Celeborn. Celeborn smiled as he watched Neurion walk back toward Alyan. He had much changed since their time together. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Celeborn's waist. If Celeborn had not known Thranduil had been nearby, he would have attacked the elf.

" Thranduil nin, what if I had not known it was you?"

Thranduil chuckled.

" I would assume I would be flat on the ground."

Celeborn laughed.

" That you would be."

Thranduil and Celeborn made their way towards the rooms of the Lords of Imladris for evening meal. Hadereth was waiting for them. Thranduil noticed that Elrond was being held by Hadereth, but Erestor was nowhere in sight. Thranduil stepped closer to Elrond.

" What has happened?"

Elrond turned to face Thranduil.

" Erestor will not be joining us. He will be working until late."

As they all walked into the rooms, Thranduil chuckled.

" That does not surprise me."

TBC...

*there I am no longer a liar HA* 


	11. Chapter 11

okay everyone this is the last chapter...whew...it will also have a sequel...not sure who will be the lucky elf yet lol...if you have an elf you would like to see find love, PM me...

CHAPTER 11

*three months later*

Thranduil sighed contently. He kissed his lover deeply. It was the first timE he and Celeborn had made love. Celeborn had wanted to wait until he was able to visit Thranduil in Mirkwood which had happened quite quickly. Haldir had told Celeborn that if he wanted to go with the King that he and Legolas could watch after things in Lorien until Celeborn returned. Thranduil was glad that Haldir had extended the offer, but was more than surprised when Celeborn agreed. Thats how it came to be that Celeborn had come to Mirkwood. As for the two of them laying in Thranduil's bed, they had done what most lovers do. Thranduil smiled as Celeborn looked at him. The love shone in his eyes.

" Thranduil nin?"

Thranduil caressed Celeborn's cheek.

"Yes meleth?"

Celeborn rested his head on Thranduil's shoulder.

" Was I too forward?"

Thranduil chuckled.

"Not at all, but I will have to have someone mend my leggings."

Celeborn blushed. He had nearly torn them off his lover like a caged animal awaiting a meal. Thranduil grinned as he saw his lover try to hide his head underneath the blanket.

" Celeborn nin, we all have our moments."

Celeborn pouted.

" But I am the Lord of Lorien. I am supposed to remain dignified."

Thranduil shook his head.

" We cannot do it all the time."

Celeborn opened his mouth, then closed it. Thranduil was right. It was impossible to remain dignified every moment. Thranduil heard Celeborn yawn and smiled as he watched him drift into reverie. Thranduil watched his beloved sleep. Celeborn may have hid his past out of love for him, but at least he did it for the love of Thranduil.

~*THE END*~ 


End file.
